HalfBreed Hive Children
by Shaloni
Summary: Chapter 5 up Remember alien resurrection? Ever wonder if Ripley was the only person ever made into a cloned humanalien? Or How these creatures would be if they were a part of a hive?
1. Alien contact

Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rissss: a full blooded Xenomorph  
  
Hi' shaa: Half Xenomorph. One of the hive children--A favorite of the Queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was dark and very hot. A heat wave had hit the land, making the place very hot and humid.  
  
Rissss gazed at the ship from her hiding place in the brush. It was a strange thing. Not like the other ships that brought food and the silly human things that shot at her with their loud sticks of plastic and metal. It smelled different too. No human smell. Dead human smell yes, but no live human.  
  
Human-looking things walked around. But they did not smell human. They didn't smell like anything familiar. Not a food smell. They did have a meat smell. Maybe the meat was good? Maybe she should go and hunt the human looking things? Maybe taste and see if they are good to eat?  
  
" No." A voice said inside her head. " It isn't time to eat yet. Just watch."  
  
Rissss looked at the creature beside her. Hi' shaa was a hive child. Hi' shaa looked like a human thing, had human smell. Had hive smell too. Had hive mind. Had human mind too. she was also very smart. Oh yes, very smart. She and the other human hive children brought much food. Found hosts for their Queen's children. They were very good to the hive. They knew how to trick the human things. Human things could not smell the hive blood in their veins.  
  
Rissss didn't want to wait. She wanted to creep and stalk the new things with the strange smell. She would listen to Hi' shaa though. She'd listen because Hi' shaa was a hive child. Because the Queen adored the hive children halfbreeds. Their words were as if the Queen herself spoke.  
  
"Don't let your mind race so much" Hi' shaa's voice said. "We will eat soon. Focus first. Find out what the new things are."  
  
The New things were assembling outside. They carried long sticks. They made loud noises and showed off wrist knives to the sky. They were tall, much taller than human things. Much more meat. Their meat looked tougher than human meat too.Less fat, more muscle. Rissss felt thick saliva drip out her mouth and on the ground.  
  
Hi' shaa glared at the human things, " Queen spoke."  
  
Rissss listened intently, any words from the Queen were sacred, and must be listened to carefully. Her word was law.  
  
Hi' shaa croutched low with a hiss. " Queen spoke with another Queen in the ship! The human things are called 'yautja.' They slay our people. They stole the other Queen from her hive, and force her to lay eggs so they can kill her children"  
  
Rissss snapped her teeth in outrage. No! What beasts steal a Queen from her hive? Take her children for death games? She wanted to rend and tear at the yautja things! She wanted to bite and claw until their bodies were scraps, and devour the remains! They would not do the same to their hive! Rissss would kill and kill until no more stood!  
  
"Patience!" Hi' shaa demanded. "Yes we will kill. We will take them all down. But their weapons are strong. We must take each down carefully. "  
  
Rissss understood "carefully". Hi' shaa had told her it was human talk. It meant Not Risk Hive Safeness."  
  
"Safety," Hi' shaa corrected her slipping carefully through the brush. Rissss followed her. If Hi' shaa moved she had a plan. It was time to hunt. It was time to rend and tear an evil yautja thing. Teach them about hive- wrath.  
  
"Soon," the halfbreed promised. "We will get revenge soon."  
  
Rissss asked insistantly for the meaning of "revenge".  
  
"To bite back at those who hurt our people." Hi' shaa said after a moment of thought.  
  
Rissss liked that word. Revenge was a very good word. Rissss would revenge until she couldn't revenge anymore.  
  
~~More soon~~ 


	2. Passing Thoughts

Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rissss: Full blood Xenomorph  
  
Hi'shaa: Hive child halfbreed, cunning. A favorite ofthe Queen  
  
Shrsh: Hive child halfbreed, Stratigic  
  
Dassraa: Hive child halfbreed, The counsilor, the calming of the halfbreeds.  
  
Raa and Kesaa: halfbreeds who had died before story starts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was not good. Hi'shaa could sence from the images of the Queen that the yautja were very strong and cunning. They knew much about Hives and their nests. To fight them, they would need to be unpredictable, but with the flexibility of the Hives behaviorisms, it would be difficult to judge what would trick them. To steal away a Queen! Even humans would clone a Queen before trying to do something so barbaric. These hunters were less than animals!  
  
Hi'shaa lookeddown at her hands with their fragile skin and transparent claws... no...nails. The word for these flimsy human claws were nails. Humans were not much better. They were very capable of terrible things as well....  
  
There had been 23 of her kind in her awareness. Nine had died before they had reached consciousness, a soft whisper in the back of her mind. Two others had died in experiments. Three in excape from the human base. The remaining ones, Hi'shaa among them, finally found their way to this planet to find the Queen that called to them in the back of their minds since the day of their birth. That day, they finally recieved their names and were deemed Hive Children. Two, Raa and Kesaa, had died in the first year, falling into Hssraaak, Final Silence. Their bodies were shared by the Hive as was the custom with the dead, feeding their strength back into the Hive.  
  
She had embraced them all, the rarest and most sacred of gestures. They were her special children. Her Will. Her Eyes. Her Judgement. Of her followers, they were wisest and most cunning as their minds walked a fine line between two worlds. Hi'shaa was a personal favorite. Of them, she looked most human, yet thought most like the Queen herself. Her Daughter. A prized possession. With her cunning, she had drawn half a dozen humans into the very Nest itself, where the Hive made short work of them. They had made good hosts for very strong and cunning warrior drones.  
  
Hi' shaa silently called Shrsh, her hive brother. Another like her. He too had been warned of the Yautja. He had advised to keep the strongest Drones near the Queen. Hi' shaa thought this a wise move. It was custom to send the best of the Hive at first contact. If the Yautja knew this, then they would not expect the strength of their force if they managed to get near the nest. She commended his desision.  
  
Hi' shaa felt Rissss nudge her.  
  
"When do we revenge?" Rissss asked eagerly.  
  
Hi' shaa could still feel the animal fury within her companion.She sighed inwardly and projected an image of Rissss ripping out a yautjas organs, coupled by the word "soon". Rissss was quickly growing impatient. She wanted to rend and tear. She wanted to feel blood flow down her jaws and hears the agonized wails as....  
  
Hi' shaa forced herself out of Rissss's mindset. "Hhrrrrssa the Queen of all Hives!" She cursed to herself.Rissss could really get worked up over a hunt. It impaired all her judgement.  
  
She felt a calming wave from Dassraa, her halfbreed sister. "Have patienceee wiith herrr, Hi' shaa. Sssheee did not pick herrr hosssst."  
  
Hi' shaa nodded and sent an image of herself composed to Dassraa," She will kill herself if she keeps letting herself fall into bloodlust."  
  
"Ssshee isss young...ssshee will learrrn," came the reply.  
  
"Hopefully." Hi' shaa added as she sent Rissss a few more pleasing images. "We're going closer."  
  
Shrsh expressed consern over this. Was it safe to take Rissss near? They still did not know much...  
  
Dassraa agreed that it would be best. They needed to know more, but could not at a distance...  
  
Hi' shaa contacted the Queen. A wave of power washed over her. But it wasn't threatening or consuming. The Queen gave her leave, having great faith in Hi'shaa's decision. Hi'shaa welcomed the mental embrace. She loved the Queen dearly, and wanted her safety and her Hive's safety more than anything.  
  
"Let's go," Hi' shaa told Risss as the connection was broken. Rissss seemed very pleased. And crept beside her with a satisfied hiss. Rissss knew one of the yautja things had seperated from the group. The Queen had blessed her with this knowledge, and she all too happily shared it with Hi'shaa. Hi'shaa sent her very nice images of Rissss and her cutting down the yautja thing, revenging it to death.  
  
~~~More coming~~~ 


	3. The voice inside

~~~Chapter 3~~~  
  
Pron-de'ya snuck stealthily through the brush of the alien world. He had been rescently blooded, and was on his first trip on a hunt as a full adult warrior. His blood was hot with the exitement of hunting the prey that was rumored to be a great challange to the oomans that occasionally visited it. He was determined to be the first to discover this prey, and make first kill. He cared little about the word of caution his leader had given, he only cared about the eventful hunt surely in front of him. He would have songs sung of him that would make The Black Warrior cringe at his name.  
  
Pron-de'ya made a turn and stopped. In the middle of his path stood what he guessed by stories to be an ooman. It's frame was slight, and lacked any ample form. He knew it to be female only by its lack of equiptment, all too obvious as it wore not one scrap of clothing. Its only decoration were several shells and talons braided into its hair.  
  
It stood there, weaponless. And obviously unconserned. It seemed to stare directly at him...studying him. No, his cloak was on. He was invisible to her weak eyes, according to the stories of his leader.  
  
What luck to see an ooman so soon in his carreer as a warrior! It was a pity it was an unarmed female. Honor prevented his hunting it for its prized skull. However, he could follow it in hopes of more credible prey...  
  
The creature continued to stare in his direction. Something wasn't right about this. Oomans didn't stand looking at nothing, right? He glanced behind him, Nothing. Maybe it was sick?  
  
He took a better look at the ooman. It's bare feet had no claws... wait...  
  
The ground under the oomans feet was very rocky, covered in sharp edges and spiked roots, yet it seemed unperturbed. Its blood seeped from a small cut on its foot... He stared closer, was the blood steaming? It seemed to be burning away the root she stood on. What was this??  
  
The ooman, who had stood perfectly still up until now, weaved its head slowly back and forth. It was eerily familiar movement. Almost like ...  
  
There was a soft hiss behind him. He whirled around to find...nothing. Once again nothing. Had this ooman unnerved him somehow?  
  
It continued to stand and stare in his direction. Slowly, it took one step in his direction, then another. If it weren't for his cloaking devise conceiling him, he could swear this naked female was keeping intent eye contact with him! Surely she could not see him! It bared its teeth with a low hiss in the exact fashion of a Kainde-Amedha!  
  
*Kainde-amedha* a feminine voice said coldly in his head.*Your word for our people is "Hard Meat"?*  
  
Pron-de'ya's blood ran cold. No! It wasn't possible!  
  
*You dare call our people, in our glory and dignity, mere food??* The voice spoke coldly as the female ooman crouched with an enraged hiss. *You dare defile our sacred territory and threaten OUR QUEEN???*  
  
The voice in his head was deafening, sending sharp pain across his head. He caught himself before he could fall. The ooman advanced on him in an angry march. He raised his spear to ward it off, to find time to summon the others. Another sharp pain raised through his head, this time racing through his body. His spear fell unbidden from his hand, and some unseen force constricted his throat, silencing his voice.  
  
*YOU DARE? YOU DARE TO CAUSE THE HIVE HARM?!?YOU DARE HUNT THE CHILDREN OF ALL CREATION ITSELF???!!? *  
  
He could barely hold himself upright. The voice blared paralizingly through his whole body. What was this thing? What was it doing? There was no way that a mere ooman could have this power...  
  
The ooman looked at him with a sickeningly cruel ooman smile. *Do not insult me with such a weak title...foul meat*  
  
Foul meat? Did it really call him that?  
  
"What...are...y-you?" He croaked.  
  
A clear goo dripped from above him. He looked up to find a Kainde-amedha hanging from a branch just above him, its inner teeth bared to strike. As the creature rammed its teeth through his skull, the cold feminine voice answered to his dieing mind...  
  
* The Queen's daughter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi' shaa entered Rissss's mind, enjoying her thought patterns as the yautja was mutilated. She still felt rage at the cruel title the thing had given their people, and the sting of being mistaken for the noisy, weak humans. She felt satisfaction as the creature was torn apart, and even took part in the event. She linked her mind to the Queen, telling her everything, including the sudden power she had felt raging through her. Hi' shaa knew she was able to intrigue humans into various traps, but she did not know she was capable of such a crippling move.  
  
The Queen seemed equally surprised, but very pleased at its outcome. Certainly it would be a great advantage to them against these yautja if this ability could be controlled.  
  
Hi' shaa agreed. Though she had no idea how it had happened. The only thing she knew was the rage she had felt...  
  
Rissss nudged her with a bloody jaw. She had senced the hurt her sister had felt at being called a human. Apart from the hive. She encouraged Hi' shaa to partake of the meat, knowing that stealing the strength of her insulter would make her feel better. Hi' shaa called two nearby warriors, beckoning them to come and help carry the meat to the hive. She pushed aside the hurt caused by the creature's ignorance.  
  
She looked down at the young yautja's remains. So they collected skulls of those they killed...  
  
~~More soon~~ 


	4. Obedience

~~~chapter 4~~  
  
Hi' shaa watched pleased as the yautja warriors found the decapitated head hanging by its dreadlocks on a branch. The body was the Hives, the right of their kill.  
  
Rissss hissed at the yautja things, wanting to attack and claw the whole lot of them. She did not though. Hi's haa would not let her yet. Still must be careful. Still must revenge slowly.  
  
Hi' shaa slipped through the trees, wearing the dead yautja-things silly false weapons. Rissss felt sympathy for the hive child. Hi'shaa had no born weapons. Had no claws. No second jaws. Hi' shaa needed false weapons to fight. Not like Rissss. Not like other Hive children.  
  
Rissss wondered why Hi'shaa left head. The head had good meat inside, make good part of nest wall. Hi'shaa not make sence sometimes. No sence at all. Rissss would not question though. No, no. Never question. Hi' shaa wanted to leave it, and so they did. Hi'shaa was the will of Queen. Rissss never questioned Queen.  
  
Hi' shaa took one of the false weapons and hid it in the trees. Now what she do? Why now hiding false weapons in trees?  
  
Hi'shaa fiddled with the false weapon for a time, then slipped down to where Rissss was.  
  
"Done," she said simply.  
  
"Do we revenge now?" Rissss asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes." Hi' shaa replied, sending Rissss a visual image of her plan.  
  
Rissss thought of the plan in confusion. Not normal of Hive. Not a known plan. Rissss would listen though. Plan seemed good. Make much Revenge. Hi'shaa had good mind, though not good body. May even have Hosts from plan.  
  
Rissss felt the need to rend and tear at the yautja things. Stupid creatures. Very stupid. Just stand and stare at the dead head. Not warn their Queen. Not rush to protect their Hive. Just stand and stare. Some pull out false weapons. One take down false head. That one much stronger than other yautja things...  
  
"That is their Leader," Hi'shaa told her.  
  
"Leeee--deeerrr?" Rissss played with the new word.  
  
"It means he is their Queen." Hi' shaa explained, at a loss for a better explanation.  
  
Rissss hissed with laughter at the thought. Yautja things so stupid! Have a Male Queen! ha ha! How make Hive if they have male Queen? Why their Queen outside in harm way, staring at dead skull? Why not safe, telling warriors what to do from Nest? Yautja-things could not be too smart.  
  
Rissss followed Hi'shaa closely. She wanted to begin plan. Wanted to bite into another yautja thing and taste oily blood. Listen to feeble clatter as yautja things organs were ripped from chest. yessssssss...Rissss wanted that very much.  
  
~chapter 5 coming soon~ 


	5. Hunters

~After a long wait and a ton of godawful class scheduals, i have returned to continue!mwa ha ha. took me long enough eh? Anyway, have fun~  
  
~~ Chapter 5~~  
  
The Leader growled at the sight of the newly blooded pups head hanging on the tree in apparent mockery of them. He searched the surroundings for signs of what might have happened, but there was very little to reveil. Whatever had slain Pron-de'ya was very clever, hiding its origin in a splattered display of blood to cover its scent. The ground was intentionally scratched and torn up as well, marring signs of the struggle and any footprints the attacker may have made upon the ground.  
  
This was a very odd sight. Few creatures would have the forsight to conceil themselves, or the thinking capabilities needed to deliberately leave the head of their victim for the others to find.  
  
The leader crouched low to the ground as one of his subordinates took the head and began their walk back toward the ship to report the incident. The Leader studied the ground more carefully...almost erased claw marks...a half corroded root and rocks...a small stain of spittle. These signs reminded him of Kainde' Amedha, but the rest of the scene was completely unlike the creatures. They either gutted the body, or took it in its entirity to their hive. They didn't take time out of their busy scheduals to tie a head to a branch and cover up their tracks. That was more of an ooman tactic than the deadly kainde amedha.  
  
He stood, finding no real answers. Pauk! They hadn't been on the planet a full half-day, and already a young halfwit has gotten himself killed.  
  
The students muttered and growled among themselves, casting looks around them, as if to catch sight of their unfortunate peers murderer. Though the scene seemed to upset some, the majority of the students seemed most eager to tempt the black warrior of death if it would chance a meeting with such dangerous prey.  
  
The whole group turned in unison to the sound of a loud explosion and the sound of follage moving violently to a struggle.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hi-shaa sat with a cold human-like expression upon her face, watching the lone yautja make its way back to its ship with its fallen brother in the bag at its hip, and a its wrist claws extended at ready. She leaned further into the humid heat of the forest floor, letting the environment mask the little body heat she displayed. The Memories the Queen had aquired from the ship's prisoner was rich with useful information, especially of the creaures weapondry and tracking equiptment. This game had infinite...possibilites.  
  
She gave a satisfied hiss as the yuatja stumbled into range of her trap, the small device she had stuffed deep into the recesses of their first victims brain matter exploding with the sickening crack of shattered bone. The pressure made the skull fragments sink deep into the yautja's side and abdominin, tearing into ribs and organs as they bulleted in all directions.  
  
She watched as the yautja flailed about, then sank to the ground with its injuries. This was slightly disappointing. Not only had she hoped the device...bomb was a human word she knew for it...would go off while the group had hung around the decapitated head to increase the injuries, but she had at least hoped the thing would be considerate enough to show a LITTLE more suffering than that.  
  
Rissss seemed not to care one way or another. A kill was a kill, and meat was meat.  
  
"We go get the body for Hive now?" the creature wispered in her mind.  
  
"No." Hi-shaa stated matter-of- factly, standing very still and watching as other yautja quickly appeared to investigate.  
  
"Hi-shaaaaa," Rissss seemed to whine as she senced the creatures approach the quickly dieing yautja thing. "They will claim kill for their hive. Eat for selves."  
  
"They don't eat their own kind," Hi-shaa replied, carefully watching the creatures reactions. She winced at the intensity of Rissss's astonishment as it intruded into her mind.  
  
"WHAT? Not eat dead? Not take strength back into Hive? Stupid stupid creatures."  
  
Hi-shaa nodded agreement. "Don't worry Rissss. Their bodies will strengthen the hive soon enough."  
  
"If they not waste damn flesh on stupidness." Rissss replied sulkily as she stood quietly beside the hive child, awaiting further instructions. 


End file.
